Facade
by raindropsfromjupiter
Summary: Whilst Batman and the other Leaguers are off world during the events of Invasion, Someone has to keep the criminals and crazies of Gotham in check. And that someone is the one who least wants to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight. Series of one-shots. Pairing: Dibs.
1. Facade

**A/N: Hello! So I really shouldn't be writing anything new when I have my multichapter fics to write but...ah well. I really liked this idea and when the inspiration came to me, I couldn't help but write. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe I own anything?**

* * *

Façade:

The sky was a dark, clouded black, and the various street lamps situated along the sidewalk did not do much to help the vision. The many lights that shone from the windows of the surrounding buildings flickered out, one by one, as the residents of Gotham turned in for the night.

In the streets below, a young couple walked arm in arm. The scene would have seemed romantic, if the couple had not been walking as briskly as they could, rushing to their home before anything bad could happen. The two rounded the corner, and passed an alleyway that was completely shrouded in shadow, when a hand shot out from the darkness and gripped the young woman's wrist like a steel vice. The girl yelped in surprise, as a man with a thick-set build stepped out of the alleyway, flanked by two others. One mirrored the first in build, but he was at least two inches shorter, and the third was tall and weedy-looking. They wore balaclavas, and cruel smiles. The supposed leader kept his grip on the girl's arm. She screamed.

"Hush now pretty lady," Thug number one grinned, muffling her scream with his gloved hand. "We wouldn't want any trouble now would we?"

She whimpered.

"Look," The young man reasoned nervously. "we don't have much on us, but please, take what you want." His eyes flickered, frightened, to each thug. "Just please, don't hurt her."

"Aw, this is an easy one boss!" Guffawed Thug number two.

Thug number three glanced around nervously before turning back to his pals. "Let's just do this as fast as we can." He said. "We don't need any _unwanted attention._"

* * *

Up from a near fire escape crouched a figure, unseen by those below. The figure cracked his knuckles quietly, and reached for a Batarang, which glinted in the dull light. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he watched the scene below, waiting for the opportune moment to intervene.

The three thugs were obviously not the brightest bunch, but gleaming in the poor lighting, a few knives could be seen sticking out of the men's belts. The thin, tall one glanced around, and he held his breath, ready to inch back into denser shadows if the man looked his way. He exhaled when he didn't. The weediest of the men then turned back to the others and spoke for the first time.

"Let's just do this as fast as we can." He said, his voice wobbling a bit. "We don't need any _unwanted attention._"

The figure smirked, and took this as his cue.

Throwing the Batarang, it lodged into the wall above the thugs heads, Then he jumped down from the fire escape effortlessly, his landing barely making a sound. He then strode with confidence out of the alleyway to meet his opponents.

"What kind of _unwanted attention _would that be?" He growled.

The three thugs backed away, their eyes widening beneath their balaclavas.

"B-Batman." Thug number three stuttered, his thin frame freezing up in fear. Thugs number one and two both reached for their knives, to which Thug number three then imitated.

"Oh, Batsy," Leered Thug number one, letting go of the girl. "We ain't doing nothin' bad, why don't you just run along now?"

"Oh of course." Sighed Batman sarcastically, leaning against the building. "Because stealing and scaring the wits out of innocent people isn't bad at all."

The three thugs shared an uneasy glance. Since when did the Dark Knight of Gotham show sarcasm? Then they turned back to face the masked vigilante, knives raised.

"Lookie here Batsy," Reasoned the thugs' main man. "Why don't you just, let us be on our way, and nothing else has to be said over this err... matter."

Batman stood up straight and looked the oversized bully in the eyes. "We both know that's not how it works." He said.

"Oh I know." Smirked the boss. "Boys, now!"

The three men leapt at the hero, knives bared. Effortlessly, Batman jumped, and sailed straight over their heads, His cape fluttering in an arc in his wake, before landing behind them. The couple shrank in fear against the wall.

"Get out of here!" He ordered them, and without thinking twice, they scrambled to their feet and sprinted off down the street.

Turning back to the thugs, Batman raised his fists and to Thug number two, who was barrelling towards him, sent a blow to his wrists, which made him drop his knife. Momentarily bewildered, He used this opportunity to delve a blow to the thug's stomach with his knee, before elbowing him harshly at the back of the head. Thug number two fell to the ground unconscious.

Thug numbers one and three stood on either side of him. The first to move was Thin-and-lanky, who like Buff-and-short, barrelled at him with his knife raised. _Do these guys never learn?_ The hero thought as he waited for the thug to close his distance before grabbing onto his wrists and flipping him over his head, straight into Big-buff-and-ugly. The two sank to the ground unconscious. _These guys just keep getting easier._ He thought, annoyed, before tying the thugs up and lining them up by the wall, ready for the police to pick them up. He then made his exit by running back into the alley and using the walls as momentum, vaulted back up to the fire escape.

With a series of jumps and flips, he was on the roof, overlooking the city he had called home for so long. Then with a grimace, he was gone with the night.

* * *

Footsteps echoed, cutting the thick silence as black clad boots stomped down the cold, metal staircase leading down into the Batcave. The large room was dark, before motion sensors triggered lights which illuminated the cave and all within. A rustle of leathery wings rippled along the ceiling as many bats turned away from the sudden, harsh glare.

A black cape swished behind him as the black-clad hero made his way to the computer. Behind the cowl, his eyes glared at the screen. Brows furrowing, he furiously typed at the large keyboard, ignoring the second pair of footsteps that came down the stairs. The clearing of a throat rung out behind him.

"What is it Alfred?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I really do wish you would reconsider this decision Master-"

"I have to do this Alfred." He interrupted the butler.

With another sigh, he turned around and faced the old man, who wore a somber, if sad expression. Reaching up, he tugged the cowl down, revealing a head of shaggy, black hair and piercing blue eyes set on a young face.

"Look, Alfred," He tried to reason. "With Bruce off world, it'll only be a week or two at the most before someone notices the lack of Batman on the streets and tries something."

The Butler gave him a withering look and his shoulders slumped. He never could be angry with Alfred. It was just wrong. Finding it hard to meet the butler's gaze, his eyes strayed to the suit he was wearing.

That too felt wrong. The boots, the cape, the cowl. It wasn't him. He didn't want it to be him. But he had to. Trying desperately to come up with something to say to the old man to ease his worry, he fumbled with his gloves before sighing one more time. He didn't expect the hand on his shoulder, or the reassuring squeeze that came with it. His gaze snapped up to meet Alfred's. The old man smiled.

"Master Bruce would be proud." He told the young man, his own voice swimming with pride.

"You think?" He asked, a smile making its way onto his tired face.

"Of course he would Master Richard. As am I."

* * *

_A/N: I hoped you liked it! I'm unsure whether I should continue this or leave it as it is. Constructive criticism welcomed._

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


	2. Exhaustion

**And now chapter two! Well, chapter two-ish. This story is more like a bunch of one-shots and maybe two-shots really. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Exhaustion

Batgirl walked the silent halls within Mount Justice. It was late, and the majority of the Team had either gone home or retreated to their rooms. Barbara would have to go home herself soon. She had assured her father countless times that she could take care of herself, but being the commissioner of Gotham, there was no way she could ease his worry.

Striding past the common room, she noticed that the light was still on. Peeking inside, Barbara did not see anyone in front of the TV or in the kitchen. She was about to flick the switch, plunging the room into darkness when she noticed a black-clad boot hanging over the edge of the sofa.

Drawing quietly nearer, Barbara had to suppress the urge to giggle. Lying half on the sofa, half on the floor was Nightwing. On the table was a laptop (the screen dark, having been left for some time) and on the armchairs and strewn across the floor were other devices and technology. It was obvious to Barbara that he had been working on the holo-computer before retiring to the common room so that he could sit down. She sighed. He had been working over-time. Again.

Barbara had barely seen her fellow crime-fighter apart from mission briefings for at least a week or two. He never took team missions with her anymore, and he did not return to Gotham with her, always staying up until un-godly hours in the morning trying to make sense of the foreboding invasion. Ever since he moved to Blüdhaven and became Nightwing, Batgirl had been missing her Robin more and more.

The departure of Batman had taken its toll on all of them, Dick, Tim and Barbara. Even more so for the two boys, naturally of course. Not only had they lost their mentor, but they had lost their father as well. Most affected by the lack of Bruce Wayne was definitely Dick though. He had had to make excuses for the company, stating that Bruce had gone abroad for some rest and relaxation. Not only did he have to help out with Wayne Enterprises however, he was also struggling with his school work and keeping his apartment in Blüdhaven. On top of that were his duties as Nightwing. Duties to the Team, and duties to his city. And that wasn't it, to ice the cake, a particular nasty incident in Gotham had brought to Nightwing's attention that the city _needed_ Batman.

She had tried to talk him out of it. even Tim and Alfred had, but to no avail. He had become adamant that the Dark Knight needed to return. And then less than a week later, he had donned the cape and cowl and was back patrolling his old city.

All these duties had taken its toll on the young hero. He was constantly tired, although he covered it up well. There was no fooling Barbara however, she knew how utterly exhausted he was.

With a sad smile, Barbara made her way over to the couch and with a heave, lifted Nightwing's leg and arm that had been dangling over the side. She silently made her way to the cupboard near the TV, and withdrew a horrendous tartan blanket. She unfolded it and gently draped it over her best friend's sleeping form. She closed the laptop before making her way over to the door.

Flicking the switch, the living area fell into darkness, then as quietly as she had before, Batgirl continued on her way to the Zeta beams. Glancing at a clock on the wall as she passed, she discovered that it was two o'clock. In the morning. She cursed silently before making her way to the machine before her.

_Recognised: Batgirl B16_

She stepped into the light, already bracing herself for the telling-off she was bound to receive when she got home. With one last thought than ran along the lines of wishing she had taken a photo of the sleeping leader, Batgirl was gone.

* * *

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


End file.
